Mas allá de ser Príncipe
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ser príncipe, era realmente agotador y mucho más cuando su mundo debía comenzar desde las cenizas. Conocer a una persona que evitabas y gustarte era otra cosa… Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Ritual de iniciación abierto todo el año" de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá de ser príncipe**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro: C.** **I**

 **Summary:**

 **Ser príncipe, era realmente agotador y mucho más cuando su mundo debía comenzar desde las cenizas.** **Conocer a una persona que evitabas y gustarte era otra cosa…**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Ritual de iniciación** **abierto** **todo el año" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Anime/Manga**

 **Personaje: Mystogan**

 **Le gusta: Las Reglas**

 **No le gusta: Disfrazarse**

 **1\. La responsabilidad de ser un príncipe…**

De pie en medio de un jardín, un hombre de cabello azul y una túnica negra con rayas blancas con unas correas en los brazos junto a sus botas.

"Deseo creer en una luz verdadera que abarque la ira y la tristeza… que guie todas las cosas" pensó Mystogan o más bien Jellal rey de Edolas al mirar el hermoso jardín del palacio real recordando aquellas palabras dichas en Earthland.

Y, ver que en 7 años desde que dejo Fairy Tail y su antigua vida como mago de clase S: Mystogan ese era su nombre.

Había sido difícil volver y comenzar desde cero, las luchas en Edolas tomaron de él tiempo, esfuerzo e incluso cicatrices para demostrar.

Ahora, cuando la gente comenzó realmente a vivir sin "La Magia" estaba seguro que existía Dios al apartar la vista de ese codicioso poder.

—Príncipe, alguien desea verlo—la voz de Coco lo saco de sus cavilaciones y se volvió para ver a la chica de cabello castaño —La capitana de la segunda división.

Asintió y vio como la Jefe de personal se iba.

Miró como se elevaban al cielo las legyon criaturas que hacían parte de su mundo.

—Al parecer te has acostumbrado a este mundo, ¿No?

La voz de Erza Knightwalker le hizo pensar tantas cosas, desde que Edolas vivía sin magia.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, de temer y que ahora ambos que amaban las reglas tenían que unirse.

Ahora eran amigos junto a sus capitanes miembros al igual que él de Fairy Tail, un gremio que cambio sus vidas en un giro de 360°.

—Si—miro como esos siete años, el reino había prosperado en muchos sentidos: Tecnología, Agricultura, Comercio e incluso Armamento aunque no lo había planeado—Ha sido duro, pero, estamos avanzando…viviendo.

—He querido creer en las palabras de mi yo de Earthland, y, sé que son reales ahora —Erza se acercó al borde del jardín donde la vista de la nueva ciudad real se extendía —Aún más al verlo, eso creo príncipe…¿No debería ir a la feria de las cosechas?

—Sabes que no puedo, con mis responsabilidades…—miro como el cabello rojo largo de nuevo ondeaba —Yo, no tengo tiempo…

—lo tiene, pero, creo que es bueno tenga tiempo—vio una sonrisa cálida—además es una feria en la que puedes ir encubierto…príncipe Jellal.

Se sonrojó, bajo la mirada al pensar en lo que ella dijo.

—No romperemos ninguna regla, príncipe —Erza le tomo de la mano y le jalo hasta el balcón donde el color del ocaso iluminó el rostro de ella —Es hora de irnos, está bajo la protección de la líder de la segunda escuadra…Erza domadora de legyons.

Él sonrió, sintió el vacío al caer y sus latidos se aceleraron mirando la confianza en sus ojos y luego encontrarse surcando el cielo sobre la Legyon de color platino: "Titania"

Algo le lanzo Erza para fijarse en una capa y una máscara.

—Vístete—miro al disfraz que odiaba y conocía bien…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Ciao!**

 **Espero os guste realmente me ha llamado la atención Edolas que habría pasado en esos años lejos de fairy tail XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más allá de ser príncipe**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro: C.** **I**

 **Summary:**

 **Ser príncipe, era realmente agotador y mucho más cuando su mundo debía comenzar desde las cenizas.** **Conocer a una persona que evitabas y gustarte era otra cosa…**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Ritual de iniciación** **abierto** **todo el año" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Anime/Manga**

 **Personaje: Mystogan**

 **Le gusta: Las Reglas**

 **No le gusta: Disfrazarse**

 **2\. Es vivir...**

…"De verdad esto era una mala idea" pensó al sostener la máscara que alguna vez uso en Earthland y sentado miro a Knightwalker de pie ahora la luz del sol apagándose en el horizonte.

"Es una guerrera, ama las reglas, ama Edolas…con toda el alma" pensó al ver como contemplaba la ciudad cuya alegría se escuchaba desde los cielos.

—¿Cómo entraremos sin que sepan quien soy?—pregunto, ella siempre llevaba ahora una espada y su lanza renovada con un material extraño.

—No se preocupe, después de todo no puedo salir sin su permiso —sonrio mientras levantaba el pergamino donde estaba su firma —Eres mi nuevo superior, quien vigila a la rebelde Knightwalker.

El sonrió bajo la máscara, cuando la legyon comenzó a descender con un toque de su mano.

La admiro aún más, y, viendo como todo era tan bullicioso se sintió incómodo.

—¡Erza!—exclamo su capitán de primera división: Gray soulage con un jersey de lana negro que usaba desde que era miembro del ejército —Crei que llegaría tarde, y, ¿Quién es ese?

—Mystogan, mi teniente y superior de confianza del rey —lo dijo con tanta confianza que Jellal podría haberlo creído —¿Y, Natsu dragion?

—Bueno, esta adelantándose ya que como teniente debe estar todo listo y más para que sea seguro.

El pelinegro sonrió, era una amistad sincera y Erza sonrió también.

—Espero nos veamos en la gran fogata, ¿eh?—dijo alejándose al ver a una peliazul andando por la esquina.

En silencio siguiéndola pudo ver como aún confiaban en ella, y, con un asentimiento pero a los ciudadanos les parecía bien.

Vio como los juegos artificiales brillantes en el cielo, iluminaban el palacio como los niños corrían alegres y como los legyon que consideró una amenaza; eran realmente mansas.

"¿Esto sucede mientras vivo en el palacio?" pensó al ver que se alejaban al bosque.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunto agarrándola del brazo haciendo que se volviera —¿Qué planeas?

Una luz los iluminó y allí estaban sus capitanes junto a sus familias.

—Bienvenido, príncipe —comento coco apareciendo al y detenerse bruscamente —Gracias, Erza-san.

Él pudo ver como sonreían, pero, cuándo se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde.

—¿Eh, Jellal?—comento burlona Lucy Ashley con su hijo pequeño en brazos —No pensé que tú y Knightwalker salían…¡se gusssstan!

—¡No!—gritaron ambos soltándose de la mano, y, sonrojados desviaron la mirada.

—Jajaja bueno, eso no importa —sonrió lucy y se limpio las lágrimas —Natsu, trae las bebidas hay que celebrar.

—Pero…—se quejo y se puso pálido —Ya voy, amor…

Lucy sonrió al verlo irse, Jellal al ver como vivía aunque no hubiera magia y fuese el jefe de Estado mayor no significaba alejarse… sino vivir.

Había reído, había bebido, había disfrutado con cada uno de sus amigos y vio como dormían seguros, excepto, una pelirroja que se escabulló sin que nadie la viera.

Jellal la siguió, para encontrarla sola con los ojos mirando al cielo, y, una mano en el corazón.

—Esto, es más de lo que esperaba —murmuro, había visto sus miradas hacia la familia Dragion.

Ella también era mujer, sentía aunque no la vieran llorar en público se guardaba todo…

—Esto es más de lo que pedí, gracias —murmuro Jellal abrazándola aunque había odiado disfrazarse, ella había pensado en todas las reglas para traerlo aquí—El disfraz era innecesario, ¿verdad? Esto es vivir, mirando al futuro ¿No?

Ella apretó sus brazos, se había engañado que esta relación era solo de amigos.

Cuándo el futuro se alzaba para Edolas y para él mejor de lo que creyó en Earthland: Una luz que abarcará la tristeza, el odio…una que fuera real estaba allí, dando a cada uno de ellos lo que necesitaban.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola~Ciao!**

 **Es que me imagine el Jerza también en edolas, y,(derrame nasal) bueno pensé en eso del rey con su segundo al mando…lucy ashley ni loca dejaría el Nalu para edolas también bueno hasta pronto! Arrivederci!**


End file.
